Birthdays
by xXYaoiLuverXx
Summary: Celebrating Birthdays between The Shield Members Slash M/M/M Dominate: Seth and Dean Submissive: Roman Hope you Enjoy please no mean comment very open to take advise to make it better
1. Chapter 1

If any of you are a shield fan you know what today is… but if you don't it's… **ROMAN REIGNS BIRTHDAY =D** so I made this little story to celebrate Roman Birthday.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Shield but I own many posters and Shield action figures ^^ well on to the Story

_**Bold Italics-Thoughts**_

**Bold underlining-Time or Changing Scene**

The star thing mean action *click*

They live in a condo to

**It's about 1 or 2 o'clock in the afternoon**

Romanwoke up to no one, no Dean, no Seth, nothing just an envelope. Roman sat up and took the envelope and opens it there was a letter in side it said.

_Dear, Roman_

_I'm sorry you had to wake up with nobody there you were sleeping so peacefully we didn't want to wake you up, but anyway Dean and I are going pick up some stuff from the store then the mall._

_Love,_

_Seth_

Roman started to think _**I wonder what their getting from the store**_ Then he paused and smile _**their probably getting me a birthday present**_. Yes indeed today was the Samoan's birthday he was turning 29 the happy Samoan was smiling from ear to ear. He got up and went to take a shower and to get ready for his special day. After Roman got out the shower which took him a good 20 minutes, Roman took 10 minutes to wash his body and 10 minutes to wash his hair yes he took 10 minutes to wash his hair Roman thought his hair was the most precious thing on his body and he use his special conditioner since it was his birthday.

When Roman got to his room he saw he had a miss call from Seth. He dried his self-off and put some underwear and sat down and called him back.

_*RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG* (I know I stretch it XD)_

(A/N: to make this quick and not confusing because when I typing I got confuse Seth is the _italics_ and Roman is the non-italics)

"_Hello."_

"Hey you called me."

"_Yeah I was wondering if you can do me a favor."_

"What is it?"

"_I need you to go to Auto Zone and get me a piece for the car please without it the car won't drive right please can you got get it for me please with a hot Samoan on top."_

"Sure thing Baby." Roman giggled "oh Seth anything else you want to say."

"_No I don't think so why?"_

Roman didn't know what to say

"Hello….?"

"Are you sure you don't have anything to say to me like oh how was your sleep, happy birthday anything like that."

"_Birthday...oh yeah!"_

Finally Roman thought

"_Thnx for reminding Rome on the 27__th__ I gotta wish Natalya a Happy Birthday."_

Roman was Flabbergasted "N-Natalya?"

"_Yeah thnx for reminding me Rome but anyway the piece for the car it's called Majestic Deluxe Motor Belt only Auto Zone has it ok_

"…"

"_Hello? Are you there Roman did you hear what I said?"_

"Mhmm I'll go pick it up ok."

"Ok thnx Baby."

_*Click*_

Roman was just sitting there "They forgot my Birthday"

**With Seth and Dean**

Dean was just laughing at Seth's face expression it was so priceless

"It's not funny Dean what happen if he really think we forgot his birthday." Seth said with a serious but sad tone

"Relax Seth and just go with the Plan." Dean said as he turns to the Auto Zone Worker "Ok all you have to do is just stall him for about 30 minutes ok." The worker nodded "Excuse sir but you do know that a Majestic Deluxe Motor Belt doesn't exist right?" Dean look at the worker "of course I do, you think I'm dumb." He said coldly and glared at the worker "N-n-n-no Sir I don't think you're dumb at all I actually think you're an i-i-intel-ligent guy." The worker was saying anything so Dean wouldn't hurt him but he kept stuttering. Seth sighs and shook his head "Come on Dean. Rome gonna be here soon and before he stutter himself to death." Seth was half way outside "ok I'm coming." Dean said still looking at the Worker then turned around and left with Seth. The Worker sighed in relief and thnx god for letting him survive Dean killer glare.

**Back to Roman he is in the Car (they have more than 1 car)**

Roman just sat there driving and thinking to his self _**I can't believe they forgot my birthday, they really forgot my birthday **_Roman was shock and upset because they never had forgot his birthday never. Roman woke up so happy but now he so pissed. _**He has the nerve to ask me to pick a damn Majestic Special Deluxe whatever he can't even say happy birthday oh but he can Tell Natalya Happy Birthday ugghhhh. **_To make things worse for Rome the car in front of him was driving so slowly and the Car in the back of him was beeping "God please tell me why, why me." *BEEEEEP*

Roman was about to get out the car and beep that guy right on his head until the car in front turn the corner Roman sped off. _**Someone tell me why please.**_

**At Auto Zone **

Roman was in the Parking lot ready to go in and get this Majestic thing Seth was talking about. When Roman got in the store he was looking around until he couldn't find it "ugghhhh where is it" Roman said in frustrated tone "Excuse me do you need help." The Worker as he look at Roman struggle "Yeah I do I'm looking for a Majestic something Motor Belt." Roman said still looking The Worker was just standing there confused "ohh you must be the guy he was talking about"

Roman gave him a confused look "what?" Then the Worker realized he was gonna blow the mission and then Dean would have come back and killed him "n-n-nothing n-nothing, nothing at all." The Worker smile

Roman just look at him he was still smiling he gave Roman the creeps "oh ok back to what I was saying I'm looking for the Majestic thing." Roman said the Worker stop smiling and said "They should be in the back come a long." As he started to walk to the back. Roman was hesitant at first but walk to the back.

**To Seth and Dean (sorry I keep changing scenes a lot) **

"Dean put this here not there here over there why do you have this here put this over there to!" Seth was giving out some many instructions Dean was losing his Mind "Now listen hear Seth you are saying too many things at one time I need you to take it down a notch." Seth looks at Dean "You need to learn how to multi-task we only have 30 minutes to get this ready." Dean looks at Seth like he was crazy "I don't see you doing something." Dean said "I am doing something I'm telling you where everything supposed to be." Seth said while smiling

Dean was about Bop Seth right in the head "Your lucky I love you so much and Roman to." Seth just smiles "We know now back to work chop chop put this over here." Seth said laughing Dean Look at Seth who was still laughing he had to snicker a little too but he did what he was told and put the stuff where it belong.

**Back to Auto Zone in the Storage Department**

"They should be around here we ran out in the front but he had more in the back just looking around." The Worker said as he was looking Roman started looking to *Five minutes of looking* "I can't find them." Roman said getting frustrated again "Excuse me sir we have a problem." The worker said _**what now **_Roman thought "what is it." This is where we put new shipping and the Majestic Deluxe Motor Belt should be in here but I can't tell which one is which there no label on them so we are going to have to open all 30 of these boxes up." Roman look like he want to just to sit in the corner and cry but Seth said he really need this part so I guess he will spend his birthday opening up boxes "fine let's just get this over with." Roman said getting a box and opening it and the Worker started to do the same thing *Fifteen minutes of opening up boxes and aggravation* "None! None of them have that stupid thing fuck it I'm down, I'm out of here I'm sorry Seth but you won't be getting that Majestic thing tonight." Roman said storming out of the Storage room and out of Auto Zone.

**In the Car**

"This was the worse birthday in the world." Roman was fuming he just wanted to go home and yell at Seth and Dean for forgetting his birthday then go to bed while he was driving Seth call him he answer it he didn't care if he was driver he know how to talk and drive at the same time

"Hello"

"_Hey Roman where are you were waiting for the Piece." (Seth had Roman on speaker so dean could hear)_

_**Is he still worrying about this damn piece!? **_ Roman thought which made him snapped "I didn't get the piece Seth they didn't have no more ok I'm so sorry." He yelled

Seth didn't know what to say

"So how as your day Seth I hope it fine let's see my day was fucking awful you wanted to hear so I woke up happy that when I saw your letter saying you went to get stuff from the mall I thought you were going to get stuff for my birthday since its today yeah my birthday is today if you didn't remember which is totally fine with me so I got up took a shower use my special conditioner on my hair then got out dried myself I saw a miss call from you so I called you back you told me to do you a favor and pick up a damn majestic thing to long to remember the name I said sure then I ask you if you wanted to say something else you was like no I gave you hints Seth I was like Are you sure you don't have anything to say to me like oh how was your sleep, happy birthday do you know what you said Seth."

…

"You said thnx for reminding I have to tell Natalya happy birthday on the 27th do you know how much that hurt me because you forgot my birthday Dean to because if he knew it was my birthday he would had reminded you but anyway then we hung up I drove to Auto Zone and the car in front and the car behind me oh my god I don't even want to talk about it because it so bad so I went to Auto Zone I couldn't see where it was ask for help and The Worker he gave me the creeps he said we had some in the back there were 30 boxes we had to open because they weren't label and you know what Seth there none of them so I gave up stormed out now I'm driving home and you called me and ask me do I have the piece." Roman said giving Seth a big ass speech as he reaches the Condo and pulled into the Drive way and got out the car and goes to the door to open it with his key. "You want to know something else I'm not even mad about the whole boxes thing I'm just hurt that the two people I love so dearly, the two people that I would die for and do anything for would forget my birthday that why I'm so." As Roman shut the hell up because what he had saw in the Condo.

The whole Condo was decorated it had a Tropical theme to it since Roman's Hawaiian it had many pictures of roman hanging up from when he was little to now. The cake was huge having his face on it saying Happy Birthday Roman We Love You, Presents wrap up. Roman was still shock until Dean broke the Silence. "Hey Seth do you know the people who forgot Rome's birthday, because they sound like complete assholes." As he looked at Seth "I don't know man but maybe Roman knows who they are." As the both look at Roman who was dumbfounded and blushing with embarrassment "I'm so sorry whatever I said on the phone let's put that behind us can we." Roman said trying to look innocent. Seth and Dean just laugh and hug Roman "Happy Birthday Baby." They said at the same time and kissed him on each cheek then one by one they kissed him on the lip. This made Roman blush more

"Did you really think we would forget your birthday?" Seth said "We had planned this for a long time and mission complete." Said Dean as he smirked.

Roman look at them feeling a little guilty for snapping on them "I'm sorry guys I should have known that you wouldn't have forget my birthday." Roman said with his head down now as Seth kissed the top of his head "it's all good baby now don't be all sad now because it's 8 o'clock we got 4 hours to enjoy your birthday." Seth said "no we only have 3 ours because at 11:00 we taking this party upstairs in the bedroom if you catch my drift." As Dean's hands started wandering around Roman's lower half which made Roman blush "Alright dean save that for the after party let's enjoy the party first." Seth said and Dean nodded and he laughed Roman smiled "I love you guys so much." He said "We love you to Roman and Happy Birthday." As they kissed him, again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it Happy Birthday Roman! I was trying to post exactly at 12:00 but I wasn't finish but im happy I got it done and also im going to try and update by the 28th because that is Seth's birthday and that last update will be on December the 7 for Dean's Birthday but anyway I hope you like it


	2. Birthday Morning

Hey I'm back with another birthday story it is our architect, our high flyer Seth Rollins! Today is his Birthday. So let's get started Hope you Enjoy.

(My uncle died yesterday so I only wrote Seth's Birthday Morning I'm so sorry I promise Imma add on to Seth Birthday I don't know when but I'm going to add on but anyway please enjoy )

* * *

Birthday Morning

Seth woke up to pop and he smelled smoke which made him jump up quick "what hell?" as he look at Dean and Roman setting off firecracker and Sparklers "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SETH." They said in unison Seth looked at them and they were just a laughing as Roman set another one on fire "Roman are you Crazy you're going to set this place of Fire." As he got out of bed as Roman ran into the Kitchen while Dean followed "You guys are crazy." As he followed them into the Kitchen.

When Seth got into the Kitchen he was welcome to a big breakfast Pancakes, Bacon, Sausage, and Eggs with biscuits he was stunned when did they got up to do all of this he thought. "Wow." The only thing he could say as Dean and Roman smiled liking the reaction the "would you like some orange juice or Coffee." Dean asks as Roman took Seth's hand and sat him down in the chair "orange juice would be nice." Said Seth "ok." Said Dean as he poured him a cup of orange juice and sat it on the table as Roman made his plate. Seth was amaze by everything things couldn't get any better. "Oh I almost forgot were in the wrong dress attire Dean." as Roman wink to Dean "ohh yea your right." Dean said with a smile Seth was so lost "Excuse us we just need to change in proper clothing." as Dean said walking to the Room with Roman following him. Seth wanted to ask them what they were changing into but then he wanted it to be surprise so he turned around and ate a piece of bacon he felt like he was in heaven his mouth was having a beautiful sensation yeah Seth was ready to go in until "Sorry if we took so long but were here now." said Roman who came out with Dean. When Seth turned around he thought he died and went to heaven. Roman and Dean had on sexy black maid outfits "Damn." Once again the only thing Seth could say. Indeed again pleasing the boys "I bet your hungry Master let me feed you." Roman said seductively. When Roman said Master and let me feed you Seth swore he felt those words went right to his groin which was beginning to harden. Roman smirked acknowledging the bulge that was becoming to be very visible so Roman thought hey the hell with it lets have some fun as he whisper something in Dean's ear and as Dean nodded.

Roman put a piece of sausage in his mouth and straddles down on Seth's lap he slowly starts to grind down on him this made Seth groan in pleasure. Dean was watching and he wanted to get in all this action so he came behind Seth and went under his shirt and started wander around his upper body as he was kissing his neck, with all this pleasure coming to him Seth wanted his birthday to be every day. Roman pushes the sausage against Seth mouth wanting him to open up which Seth did with no hesitation as Roman and Seth had a make out session with a still hot sausage in their mouth. Seth wanted to feel Roman as he placed his hands on Roman's hips making him grind harder on him Roman moan into the kiss loving the friction between him and Seth.

The kiss went on for a couple of more minutes until Roman pulled way needing some oxygen. Seth look at Roman who was all flustered and he was hard as a rock Seth himself was hard a rock "Hey you guys." Said Seth They look up at him "Yes Master." They said in unison Seth loved when they called him that "You guys want to go back into the room and we can continue what he we started Roman look at Dean and Dean Look at Roman and they both smiled "We loved to Master." Seth smirked at that answer as he playfully slap Roman's ass Roman felt that was a sign for him to get and he did then Seth got up and look at Dean and Roman and kept smirking "This is going to be fun come on lets go." Said Seth as he slapped both of the asses giving them a sign to hurry up into the room before Seth got into the room he already had took his shirt. "God I wish it was my birthday every day." Seth said as he went into the room read to finish what they started.

* * *

Yeah I know this Birthday Story was a bit Sexual but yea imma leave it here there gonna be a part two to this and then the last part will be Dean's Birthday so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
